


Fate

by Wendymypooh



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AS Bella stands with Edward and the rest of her new family, she is overcome with emotion, but knows that no matter what happens next, she wasn't alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate

“Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice.” 

The prophetic words echoed through my mind as I stood a few feet behind Edward, with Benjamin and Zafrina close beside me, along with our extended family and friends, and waited for the Volturi to make their appearance, in the area indicated to us in Alice’s vision. As the snow fell, covering us all with its sticky, wet substance, I was reminded of another battle scene that had happened not too many months ago, and how lucky we had all been when it was over. 

The casualties to our side in the battle against Victoria, Riley, and the Newbie Army had been minimal. Only Jacob had suffered serious injuries; this time I feared our side wouldn’t be so fortunate. I tried hard not to think about the possibility of losing Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett or Rosalie, and though I missed them terribly, I was glad that Alice and Jasper had made their getaway. I would not allow myself to think of anything happening to Jacob, because all my hope for Renesmee’s survival lay on him fleeing the battle with my precious child in tow. 

Sadness threatened to overwhelm me, as I thought of never seeing her again, but I stubbornly refused to let it take root. I was a Cullen now, and I would face whatever came at me head on, and not cower away, as I had done as a human. My eyes traveled over the backs of Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Tanya, Kate, and Eleazar, who had taken the front line in our defense against our approaching enemies. 

They stood erect and regal in their defensive positions, and I felt a thread of new hope stir in me, that some of us might just survive this mess after all. As if he sensed what I was feeling, I saw Edward reach a hand back toward me. I took a half step forward so that I could slip my hand into his, and as his fingers tightened around mine, I was overcome by another emotion, love. Regardless of happened next, I knew that I wouldn’t face it alone. My life had been irrevocably changed the moment Edward Cullen walked into it, and though there was a real possibility my new life was going to end very soon, I could honestly say that I didn’t have any regrets. How could I when I had loved, and been loved in return?


End file.
